


Familiar

by underoriginal



Series: Stress Relief [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Butt Plugs, Cock Cages, Communication, Consensual Non-Consent, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Hand Feeding, Healthy Relationships, Human Furniture, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Jesse, Subspace, dom Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underoriginal/pseuds/underoriginal
Summary: Hanzo and Jesse enjoy a quiet day together not long after moving into Jesse's house.One-shot in the Stress Relief verse, but you don't need to read that to follow this.





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This work is meant to be pornographic, not educational. Do not attempt anything shown in this fic without prior research, negotiation, and consent or at least don't blame me if something goes wrong. All characters are well above the age of consent and are also not real people.
> 
> Basic features of the Stress Relief verse for those who are new:  
> -set in kinda the same timeline as Overwatch except Overwatch never fell and the Shimadas are a lot younger than in canon  
> -specifically, Hanzo is 21  
> -Genji hired Jesse to give Hanzo a way out of the clan under the guise of subbing for him  
> -Jesse is, like, a mega sub  
> -Hanzo and Jesse are in a full time D/s relationship in which Jesse gives Hanzo control over basically every aspect of his life except for a few safety precautions  
> -I'm not going to go over the safety precautions because we're here for porn, but I go over some of them in Stress Relief if you're interested  
> -all sex and kink are assumed to be pre negotiated unless specified otherwise  
> -all sex and kink are consensual

The desert was a country of extremes. Too hot in the day, too cold at night. Hanzo wasn't a fan. He would be glad to be out of the desert. Still, he knew he would return to this house at some point. 

He had been here only three days so far. It still didn't feel entirely like a home. That didn't mean it wasn't enjoyable. 

He woke up at mid morning. He hadn't even set an alarm. He took a moment to enjoy the still air, then got out of bed, padding to the bathroom. He relieved himself, took a brief shower, brushed his teeth, shaved, and put on his makeup. Finally, he got dressed. 

For most of his life, he had worn either traditional clothing or a school uniform in his younger days. He still felt more comfortable in that attire, but there was something to be said for sinking into one of Jesse’s massive flannel shirts and letting his hair hang loose. 

Speaking of Jesse…

Hanzo walked down the hall to the small bedroom by the kitchen. He unlocked the door and opened it without bothering to knock. 

Jesse lay on the bed, stark naked, legs spread, fingers gripping onto the sheets. His cock was hard and straining. His whole body writhed as he fought the urge to jack himself off. He looked over at Hanzo, chest heaving and eyes nearly black with lust. 

“Morning, sir.”

Hanzo walked over to him. “Have you been touching yourself?”

“No, sir. Morning wood, sir. Tried to ignore it, but I just couldn't stop thinking about you.” He offered a hopeful smile. 

Hanzo let his eyes drink in Jesse's body, watched Jesse’s thighs quiver and his cock twitch. Just from thinking about him. He ran a finger up the hard length. Jesse's eyes fluttered shut and he gasped. 

“Stay there,” Hanzo ordered. 

He was back in a matter of minutes. Jesse was still on the bed, still hard, still denying himself any chance at release. His hands were white knuckled and his hips rutted against the air. He moaned softly. 

Hanzo took a baby wipe and ran it over Jesse's cock and balls. The soft fabric wouldn't bother the sensitive skin, but Jesse whined as the cold seeped in, stealing his erection away. He still didn't move. Hanzo made sure his cock was perfectly clean, stroking every inch of it. He couldn't have a filthy sub, after all. When he was satisfied (and Jesse was starting to get hard again despite the chill) he locked him into the familiar cock cage. 

“I don't want you getting distracted,” he explained. 

“Yes, sir,” Jesse gasped, frustration written on his face. He hadn’t cum in the past couple days and it was clear he had expected to be allowed to cum more after the week of denial. 

Hanzo patted Jesse's inner thigh and took hold of his right hand. He ran another wipe over it before locking it into a leather mitt, rendering it useless. He put Jesse's prosthetic hand into the other mitt. 

Jesse was helpless, unable to do anything at all with his hands. Everything he needed to function came entirely at Hanzo’s discretion.

Hanzo kissed him gently. “Are you comfortable?”

Jesse nodded. “Yes, sir.” His eyes were already starting to glaze over. 

Hanzo pinched his nipple hard, shocking a yelp out of him. “Don't drop out on me just yet. We’re going to be here a while.”

He led Jesse to the shower and helped him inside. The bar holding the shower curtain was sturdy enough to chain Jesse to so Hanzo did exactly that. He ran his hands over the leather mitts, relishing Jesse’s useless hands, then tied them to a rope slung over the bar. Jesse had enough wiggle room to take the weight off his shoulders if he had to, but he certainly couldn't cover himself or get away. 

Hanzo turned the water on. In the old, secluded house, the heater needed some time to do its job. Jesse hissed as he was drenched in cold water, but he didn't protest. Hanzo waited until the water warmed up before stripping and stepping in with him. 

Just as everything else had been designed for this sort of thing, the shower was just large enough for Hanzo to work. 

He started by cupping his hands under the spray of water and spilling it over Jesse’s head. The way Jesse was tied, he couldn’t get his head fully wet. Hanzo took some shampoo and massaged it into Jesse’s scalp. Jesse’s long brown hair filled with suds thick enough that Hanzo needed four passes with clear water to rinse it all out. He used a fine comb to put in the conditioner until Jesse’s hair felt smoother than silk.

When that was done, he took a rough washcloth and squeezed a dollop of soap onto it. The body wash was plain and unscented. That had been a shock to realize, in its own small way. Hanzo wouldn’t have guessed that Jesse’s alluring, musky scent was entirely natural, but here they were. He started from behind, rubbing the washcloth over Jesse’s shoulder blades. The rough fabric wouldn’t hurt him, but it easily lifted away the dust and grime of the desert. 

Jesse squirmed a little when Hanzo moved to the sensitive skin of his sides. The chain rattled softly, keeping him in place. Hanzo smiled to himself. He made sure to be as thorough as he possibly could. For the sake of cleanliness, of course.

Pressing his chest to Jesse’s back, Hanzo slid the washcloth over Jesse’s abdomen. The suds caught in his thick chest hair, but they were wiped away when Hanzo circled the cloth over Jesse’s nipple.

Jesse bit his lip. Quiet moans escaped him. Hanzo was rock solid, his cock pressed against the cleft of Jesse’s ass and teased the ring of muscle. Hanzo had to stop for a moment to get himself under control. He held onto Jesse, tangling his fingers into Jesse’s chest hair. Jesse’s breathing hitched when Hanzo pulled. Hanzo flexed his hands over and over again just to listen to what it did to Jesse’s breath. 

When the water started to cool, he finally remembered what he was supposed to be doing. He washed Jesse’s arms with brisk, precise motions, but his poise faltered again when he got to Jesse’s thighs. Jesse’s incredibly thick, muscular thighs.

He sat on the edge of the tub where he could keep his head down and hide his blush and he kneaded his hands against Jesse’s thighs to make it less obvious how much he was shaking, but that didn’t change the fact that his mouth was genuinely watering at the mere sight of Jesse’s flesh, let alone being able to touch it. 

By the time he crossed that hurdle, the water had gotten closer to cold than anything else. He finished Jesse’s calves and feet as fast as he could and turned the water off. 

That gave him enough time to compose himself again. He kissed Jesse and wrapped him in a fluffy red towel. “Stay there.” 

“Can’t really go anywhere, sir,” Jesse mumbled, his eyes half closed, his weight half resting on the bar alone. 

Hanzo kissed him on the cheek. He returned with a ring gag.

Jesse’s mouth dropped open to let Hanzo secure it. The black leather straps wrapped around his head, framing his white teeth and pink tongue. Already, a couple drops of spit got caught in his beard, shining below his lip.

Hanzo stepped behind him and lifted one of his legs onto the edge of the tub. Jesse balanced expertly on the slick tile even as a finger pressed into his ass. Hanzo fit two in with hardly any trouble. Jesse opened up for him as easily as breathing. Hanzo didn't take too long stretching him. He did just enough to easily slide in a large plug. 

The plug rested against Jesse's prostate. Jesse whined when he realized that he would have the constant stimulation for as long as Hanzo wanted. Hanzo kissed his back. 

“Relax. Just don't think about it too much,” he advised as he twisted the plug. 

Jesse moaned. 

Hanzo untied him from the bar and sat him on the toilet. The porcelain pressed the plug in deeper. Jesse wriggled for a few moments before he realized that any movement he made just added more delicious, torturous pressure. 

While Jesse got as comfortable as he could, Hanzo took his toothbrush out of the cabinet. He held Jesse’s hair in one hand and brushed his teeth with the other. Minty foam filled Jesse's mouth and flecked in his beard. When Jesse’s teeth were clean, Hanzo decided to have some fun. He took his hand out of Jesse’s hair pressed his tongue down with one finger, forcing him to breathe through his mouth. His breath gurgled around the foam and the brush in his mouth. Hanzo ran it lightly over his sensitive soft palate and pushed it back until it hit the back of his throat. Tears sprang into Jesse’s eyes, but he made no attempt to struggle against the intrusion. He just took what Hanzo gave him. 

Hanzo's cock throbbed hard enough that he couldn't ignore it any more. He pulled Jesse down onto the floor. Jesse knelt easily, spit and foam spilling out of his mouth. He leaned forward towards Hanzo's cock. 

Hanzo held him back with a single finger on his forehead. “No. I just got you clean. Give me your hands.”

Jesse held the mitts up, slight confusion marring his features. Hanzo coated them with lube and held them just close enough together to easily slide his cock between them. 

“Head down,” he ordered breathlessly. 

Jesse obeyed. 

Hanzo rutted against him hard and fast until he spurted cum all over Jesse’s hair and the back of his neck. A few droplets landed on the floor, joining the puddle of toothpaste and saliva.

Hanzo helped Jesse to his feet and rinsed his mouth out. “Go wait for me in the kitchen.”

He got dressed again and mopped the floor. When he entered the kitchen, he saw Jesse kneeling in the corner on a small cushion. Jesse perked up when he saw him and pawed at the gag. 

“Do you need it off?” Hanzo asked. 

Jesse shook his head, but pawed at it again. 

“Don't worry. I have a solution.”

He took a thin plastic tube out of the cupboard and showed it to Jesse. All the cupboards opened only at Hanzo’s fingerprint, so Jesse hadn't seen it before. 

Jesse’s eyes went wide. He shifted his weight eagerly, tilting his face towards Hanzo. 

Hanzo delicately pressed the tube down Jesse's throat. Jesse offered no resistance, so much so that Hanzo nearly pushed it in too far. He caught himself though. “Can you breathe alright?”

Jesse took a couple deep breaths, then nodded. 

Hanzo got a protein shake out of the fridge and poured it down the tube a little bit at a time. Once again, he was staggered by Jesse’s trust in him. Hanzo himself refused to eat anything unless he made it or at least saw it being made. Yet here Jesse was, on his knees, hands bound, tube in his throat. Hanzo could have put anything in his body and Jesse would be powerless to stop him. But Hanzo didn't want to hurt Jesse. He wanted to take care of him and Jesse allowed that too. 

Hanzo finished feeding Jesse, took the tube out, and got his own protein shake. It didn’t taste amazing and he was almost annoyed that he was the only one who had to taste it. That was his own fault though so he couldn’t complain too much.

By the time he finished breakfast, it was nearly noon and he had to get to work. Working online meant he couldn’t claim he’d gotten stuck in traffic. He eased the gag out of Jesse’s mouth. “How long can you be my desk?” he asked.

Jesse worked his jaw for a couple moments. “With the mitts and a kneeler, sir? Two hours without breaks or four hour if I get a ten minute break every hour. That’s just an estimate, though.”

Hanzo nodded. “Do you need to know how long ahead of time or do you just need to know I’m keeping track?”

“It helps me to know, but it ain’t necessary.” 

“Then we’ll go for three and a half hours. In the living room.” He replaced the ring gag with a bit gag that would strain Jesse’s jaw much less.

Work always went so much better when he had Jesse at his side. Jesse held completely still, sinking into a trance while Hanzo worked. Now that Hanzo was out of the clan, his work was less stressful on the whole, but he still appreciated having Jesse there. Every hour, he moved his laptop off of Jesse’s back and Jesse sat up, resting his head between Hanzo’s legs. Hanzo rubbed his shoulder, avoiding the cum still drenched in his hair, and gave Jesse a few sips of water. 

Finally, he finished up for the day and pulled Jesse up to sit next to him on the couch. Jesse immediately curled against Hanzo’s side, wrapping himself around his useless hands. He rested his head against Hanzo’s, drooling into his collarbone.

Hanzo pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Do you need anything?”

Jesse nodded.

Hanzo took the gag out, massaging Jesse’s jaw as he did. “What do you need?”

“Need some fresh air, sir. Been getting kinda claustrophobic.”

Hanzo hummed. “How long has it been since I let you outside?”

“Two days, sir.” 

That was a while to be cooped up indoors, especially since Jesse had spent most of it either locked in his room or in some form of bondage. “Do you need your hands free too?”

“No, sir. I like when you take care of me, sir. I’ll probably need some clothes though.”

Hanzo smiled fondly. After a light lunch, he brought Jesse back to his room and helped him into a bright red sundress. The straps fit over his mitts without an issue. Then he wrapped Jesse’s serape over his shoulders to protect his arms. 

“Do you want to go anywhere in particular or just outside?”

“I’m fine as long as we don’t go out in public, sir. Don’t wanna scandalize nobody.” He held the mitts up.

Hanzo nearly made a comment about how that wouldn’t be a bad thing but he realized how much like Genji it would make him sound. Instead, he tied a rope around Jesse’s neck as a makeshift leash. Getting him a real collar was a step he wasn’t ready to take yet, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to have some fun in the meantime. 

He led Jesse out to the front porch. There was a bench swing hanging from the porch roof. Jesse sat down there, his eyes closed, just breathing in the fresh air. “Thank you, sir.”

 

Jesse looked utterly stunning out here. The reds complemented his skin tone perfectly and his head tilted back to show off the column of his throat. The knot of the rope rested against his adam’s apple and the dried cum caught the light, lending a comforting surreality to the scene. The desert sky seemed to embrace him and the pole supporting up the porch made a picture frame around him. Hanzo could have stared at him forever if he didn’t have more pressing concerns.

He walked over to the bench and kissed Jesse firmly on the lips. Jesse let him in, just as he always did, let him take whatever he wanted. 

Hanzo sat down on the bench next to him and placed Jesse’s head in his lap. They stayed out there until sunset. Sometimes, they chatted idly, but mostly they just enjoyed the fresh air together. Finally, Hanzo brought Jesse back inside.

Dinner was a simple affair, but Hanzo still enjoyed feeding Jesse each mouthful. When they were done, he finally took the mitts off. Jesse’s flesh wrist had looked a bit red and irritated. Hanzo put his hand on it and raised an eyebrow at Jesse.

“Sorry, sir. Looks worse than it is though. I don’t feel it hardly at all.”

Hanzo sighed. “Go wash up and then off to bed. Keep the plug in.” His gaze softened. “Thank you. I enjoyed myself.”

“So did I, sir.”

Hanzo let him go, locking him into his room for the night. He waited until the sounds of the attached shower shut off before he pressed a small button on a small remote. The vibrator that had been in Jesse’s ass all day finally turned on.

“Good night, Jesse,” he called. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whoever first put Jesse in a dress deserves a national holiday.
> 
> Please leave a review I will love you forever if you do. (I'll get to a proper sequel eventually but I'll fill the space until then with oneshot midquels. Any suggestions for things y'all want to see are more than welcome.)


End file.
